


The Inevitable Purchase of Curtains

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic, Gen, Housewares, M/M, Shopping, drabble-and-a-half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where vintage Star Wars bedsheets just won't cut it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitable Purchase of Curtains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gblvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/gifts).



"I don't understand why we just don't use those sheets," Jensen whined as he followed Cougar and Jess, who were both heading towards home furnishings.

"I am not visiting you in your new house if you have _Star Wars_ sheets in your living room window," Jess said. "You buy a house together, you get proper curtains."

"Those are **heirloom** _Star Wars_ sheets!" Jensen protested, even as he hustled slightly to catch up.

Cougar looked at the curtains for a few minutes, then selected a plain set.

Jensen looked at them, nose wrinkled. "You sure?" he asked, grabbing a set of _Spiderman_ curtains. "How about these? They're curtains!"

Cougar gave him a look, affectionate but exasperated, and walked towards the registers.

"Or how about camouflaged!" Jensen shouted at his back, holding up another set. "Come on!"

They ignored him, still walking, and he grabbed the _Spiderman_ curtains before running after them.


End file.
